A DRABBLE From A Different Future To Come
by brantini
Summary: About Tom Riddle/Voldemort and a victim. How has Tom Riddl ruin a young girl's life and person entirely? A Drabble from my other story.For the full story, please visit my story, A Different Future To Come.


**A/N: This is just a random drabble that I wrote, it isn't necessarily going to be in my story, it might though. Thank you JoeCool989 for reviewing, it made me so happy! :) And thanks to the silent readers as well! Anyways, again, this is just a drabble, NOT the beginning of my story. If any mistake, it's mine. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not that amazing, all the characters mentioned all belongs to JKR.**

* * *

Lying on the cold floor, bleeding, she decided to give up. She knew that she would never be free again; she knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle would never let her go, ever. Her once seemed glorious life has escaped at a blink of an eye, now all that is left for her is despair, pain, helplessness, regret, and humiliation. Yes, Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle had taken everything from her, ripped-out all her hopes and shattered them to pieces over and over again.

She had just been tortured by Bellatrix, her very own maternal aunt as Barty, her Death Eater friend, watched. Voldemort had warned her already, that if she dared to defy him and challenge him again, she would face severe consequences. And as always, she ignored his dangerous warning and rebelled in a meeting. Shortly after the meeting, she was summoned to the dungeons, where she was punished by Bellatrix, who has been craving for the moment for a very long while now. Bellatrix enjoyed it, she could tell by the sparks of excitement in her dark sickly eyes.

She never could understand how her mother was related to a psychopath like Bellatrix, who didn't just enjoy causing pain to others, but she enjoys causing pain to her own niece as well. Although on the other hand, it made perfect sense to her. After all, her mother did betray everything she valued. She was betrayed indeed, not just by her mother Narcissa Malfoy, but by her father Lucius Malfoy and her godfather Severus Snape as well. They once served for justice; they were once noble people with respect and superior blood heritage.

She let out a small sight while she struggles to move to the corner of dungeon, as she slowly brought herself to sit up against the wall. Suddenly, she started to tremble, taking a deep breath, fear started to spread throughout her body. She shut her eyes together, tight.

_What is going to happen to George? Is Voldemort going to hurt him or anyone that I values?_ She thought to herself, recalling Voldemort's threat of overtaking George Weasley if she disobeys him. Silently, she started to pray. Perhaps not exactly to the mighty figure that the muggles called God, she was just praying, praying to whatever is out there to listen, praying for the welfare of the people she loved, praying for a guardian to look after the ones she cared. She secretly hoped that Tom Riddle had a hidden generous and merciful side, so he would spare George from any misfortune that she has just brought him.

An extremely weak smile climbed up her lips as she watched her own blood gushing out of her wound. _Let it bleed and let it dry, my disgusting heritage had ruined my life, the more I loose, the better_, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes once again as flashbacks came rushing in like a tsunami. She used to be so proud of her heritage; she used to think that her ancestor, Salazar Slytherin was a powerful wizard. She used to punish those who dared to challenge Slytherin's work; she used to punish those filthy-blooded wizards and witches. But now she sees, her Slytherin heritage had only led disaster into her life, led destruction to herself and the ones that she cared for.

Tears came quietly down her cheeks as she remembered part of her prophecy, her very own prophecy made by her ancestor Salazar Slytherin, _Only the pure heir of mine will inherit such power that is forbidden and limited to all. That even the dark lord yearns ruthlessly and seeks restlessly._ She wasn't even allowed to hear her own prophecy; she was told that it would only lead to unfortunate and unnatural results if she heard her prophecy in advance. It was the second part of the prophecy of four parts; she had put the words together with the help of George, Fred, and Ginny with newspaper articles and history books. She didn't care about power, she just simply wanted to be free and happy, however, that didn't happen, and she knows that it never will. Rather, Voldemort has his eyes on her now, and he is going to seize her with all his might, _ruthlessly_ and _restlessly_. The thought of this made her tremble even more. Salazar Slytherin had ruined her. Salazar Slytherin had destroyed everything.

She's been kept under house arrest for almost a year now, and she hasn't stepped outside of the Malfoy manor ever since she was captured and held captive, she missed the sun, the rain, the wind, and the fresh air. She has never resented her own house before; she has never hated the Malfoy manor with such burning passion. The Malfoy manor was supposed to be a sanctuary from darkness and reality, however, it has not only been penetrated by evil, but it has also become her _hell_.

She has decided, she is not going to fight anymore, she will give whatever Tom Riddle asks for, she will spare her loved ones from continuous threats. Tom Riddle was a monster, a monster with such beautiful features that could easily lure its pray into the dark cave, into endless suffer.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me how you feel! If anyone has any ideas as far as what my actual story could be like, please tell me. Because I am trying to write a chapter but I really can't think of any good plots. Please do review! Also, I am having some spacing problems; does anyone know how to make the spacing between each paragraph right? Because mine doesn't seem to work, my chapter 1: the prophecy didn't seem to work either. Anyways, thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
